Dragon Ball Z Pairings
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: Basically a long story about a couple of DBZ pairings that I like. Some warnings. Yaoi, Rape, Violence, Romance, Mpreg, Foul Language, and Extremely Detailed Sexual Content. That should be about it, but if I can think up any more, I'll add it. These are the main pairings: Trunks X Broly, Goku X Vegeta, Frieza X Cooler
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's been at least a year since I posted anything, I got a job, broke my leg dancing, passed my U.S. History EOC, so on and so forth. But, I have finally come back with a whole new slew of ideas and content. This is just the first of many. Just give it a chance and read over it. I know it may be hard to take in at first, but just give it a chance. I'll explain the main gist of the story here.

It's Dragon Ball Z. But not like in the show. The saiyan race was never destroyed by Frieza, but simply controled by him. Trunks is still born, Chichi and Bulma are both saiyans aswell. But all the other human characters are humans and they don't know about the saiyans. Trunks is still Vegetas son, and Bulma is still his mom.

The first chapter is still in progress of actually being completed. It may be posted, but it may take a while until it's finished an I move on to the next one. So stay tuned, because I'm gonna be posting a lot of content, editing old content, and even getting rid of older stuff. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't take anymore, he fucking hated his life. Well, not really hate, but strongly disliked... Yeah, that was the right word.

Trunks couldn't take his life sucking anymore, growing up was not all that his mother cracked it up to be. Sure, growing up into a man as inteligent and as beautiful as him had its perks. And he couldn't forget how strong he was, that was also another plus. But the biggest plus was also the biggest downside: He was a prince. A fucking prince, and no ordinary prince at that. But a prince of saiyans. Wow, how much more could his life suck? Sure being a prince had its million perks, but for every perk, there was downside. He could go where ever he wanted, but had to have two other gaurds tag along, everywhere. That included the fucking bathroom, who the fuck wanted to see him piss?! He could talk to whomever he wanted, but everyone was deathly afraid of him because of the reputation his father had, you know, being a ruthless leader and all. Why did his old man and granddad have to be so damn rude? And he could literally hang out with anyone he wanted. But that was it. No dating, no touching, no kissing, and most certainly no fucking. Yeah, his life sucked a whole lot. He couldn't even pick out who he wanted to mate with for his 21st birthday! Everyone got to do that, but not him. So when he exploded at Gohan in his room, he didn't feel too bad.

"And yes, my father KNOWS my frustrations! Yet he just keeps saying that he'll take care of it, but like always, he doesn't care about anyone but his own fucking self!"

The room was deathly silent, aside from his heavy breathing. Apparently, there had been a lot rumors going around that his father had already picked out a mate for him, but hadn't told him about it yet. When he asked, then Vegeta stated that he'd done no such thing, and would put a stop to the rumors. But that was four months ago, and the rumors were getting worse. People were talking about who it was now, and all their guesses had been terrible up to this point. Gohan swalled heavily before letting out a breathe he hadn't relized he'd been holding. Looking at the wall, he spoke cautiously.

"Well, I understand your irritation, if that counts for anything. My dad has a woman he wants me to mate with, but the problem is that I already had two different people in mind."

Trunks sighed heavily before falling all the way back onto his bed. Putting his hands over his face, he just mumbled a lot of little nothings to himself before sitting back up.

"Yeah, at least you can have people in mind. If I mention anyone to anyone, then my father and grandfather try to rip my tongue out. I hate it."

Gohan could only try to sympathize. The sayans weren't a very leniant race, what ever they said goes. Even with how leniant his father was, even he had things that were absolute. Before he could speak further on it, the beeper on his waistband went off. Taking a look at it, it was his younger brother, Goten. He must have needed help with mom again, she could be a pain to deal with someties. Looking back at trunks, he offered and apologetic smile while trunks just waved him off.

"Its fine, I know how it is sometimes to take care of sibilings. Go on, we talk later."

Gohan chuckled before quickly teleporting out of the room. And just like that, Trunks was alone all over again. God, why did it always seem ike he was lonely? Maybe it was because he was? Who the fuck knew at this point. Maybe that's what his parents wanted, or more like his father waanted. His mother was always more open with him than his father, he could sk her anything and she'd always offer the most relevant answer she could without getting anyone in trouble. Speaking of trouble...

Reaching under his bed pillow, he pulled out two pictures. One of Gohan and him, while the other was of him and Turles. To be honest, he liked them both, but they were so different. Gohan wasn't very smart, or outgoing, or anything really that stood out. But he had kindness that Trunks just couldn't ignore. And he was fairly strong, what more could your average 20 year old want? But he was far from average, which is where Turles came in. He was daring, cunnign, smart, outgoing, unique even in the way he talked. Trunks loved every bit of it, but dind't neccarily like the way he always seemed to brush people off. He had a bad temper, and that sometimes flared out on Trunks. He'd always get extrmely angry when that happened, and beat the living shit out of him, but he'd forgive him later. But that Turles, there was just so much more behind that mask of aggression that-

-Knock Knock-

Quickly shoving the photos back under his pillow, he straightened himself out.

"Who is it?"

"Tarble."

Oh, and he forgot about his uncle, Tarble. He wasn't neccarily annoying, he just looked like a smaller version of his dad, which was annoying. But if anything, he'd done anything but be annoying to Trunks. Hell, if it weren't for Tarble, he wouldn't have even known there were rumors going around. Tarble woudld tell him things that even his mother wouldn't tell him sometimes, he wondered why, but never really questioned it. The door opened, and lo and behold, there he was, in his armor and all. His scouter was off though, and he closed the door quietly behind him.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

He was also very polite, something that his father was not, unless he felt like it.

"No, I was already awake. After all the romors, I couldn't bring myself to go to sleep yet. Is there some new update on the rumors?" It was meant as a joke, but when he began to look off at the walls, Trunks could already tell something terrible was about to be said. He straightened up to his full height and breahted heavily.

"Ok, let me hear it."

Tarble took a deep breath of his own, as if this was difficult for him to tal about.

"Alright, so everyone know how your birthday is coming up in about a year. And no one really knows who your mate's going to be. But I've just gotten word that your father..." He paused, the slight sense of a smirk coming about his face. "...has finally decided to talk to you about it."

The way Trunk's face lit up when he heard those words was amazing, just as Tarble had hoped. Trunks was laughing, and it was the cutest thing, but he didn't mention that part. (Figured it might be a bit weird.)

"But listen, you can't tell him that I told you, else he may become angry."

Trunks was so busy laughing he'd barely noticed what he'd said, but nodded anyway. He couldn't beleive it, his father was finally going to open up to him. Just as he thought this, his inroom speaker went off.

"Prince Trunks, your mother and father are expecting you in an audience with them."

TRUNKS POV

Wow, much faster than I thought. I didn't think me meant today. But it doesn't matter, I'm off! But I couldn't leave without giving Tarble a hug, and thanking him over and over. After that, I exited the room and flew to their location.

'I wonder though, why dind't they decide to open up beofre? What if they'd already known that Tarble had intentions of telling me? Oh well, I'm=ll ask when I get there.'

Turning down one last hallway led me to one of the many conference rooms we had scattered across the castle. The doors were shut and there were gaurds at the entrance, but the second they saw me, they bowed their heads and opened the doors. I didn't need to nod to them, it was beneath me, really. But as I entered the room, I noted my parents sitting at the end of the table, with odd epressions on their faces. As I came closer, I heard the doors shut loudly behind me. But it was their expressions that really had me concerned. My father's usual mug was replaced with a look of ddpe concern, like he was thinking really hard about something. Mom had a deeper frown than usual, and even seeing her frowning was odd. She was always happy, but to see her frown in such a way just killed me on the inside. Taking a seat next to mom, I sat quietly, waiting on one of them to start.

"Trunks, there a lot your father and I need to tell you, so just sit quietly and listen." That was stern, like, she said that with no chance of debate. It was at that moment that I knew what ever they were going to tell me was something that not many other people knew about. So I stiffened up, getting myself ready for anyhting they had to tell me.

"Son, you're not an alpha. You're an omega. Yes, that means that you're a hemphrodite." That was shocker, I could have taken anything else, but that? I wasn't expecting to hear that. My heart sank faster tha my stomach while thoughts of doubt raced through my mind, but my father wouldn't stop there, he'd actually elaborate.

"I'm not an alpha either, which is why you're not. You haven't noticed any signs of being an omega because your mother and I decided that it would be best to wait until a few months before your birthday to tell you. We were hoping that you'd have the time to pick you own mate, where to mate and other formalities, but there are new problems that have put all of those things into jepordy."

My mind was already reeling, this was too much. They were going to let me pick? They'd been keeping it a secret from me? What was going on that I couldn't now? By this point, i didn't really want to know. But my torture wasn't over just yet.

"Trunks, you know who controls our races' future, right?" She asked like I needed a reminder. Freiza and his mysterious race, no one knew where they came from. Just one day, they came by our planet, proved to be stronger than us and said they were taking over. And we kind of just let them, but not that I'm complaining ofcourse, not like it's all bad. We still run things the way we want, just certain things have to go through them first... Like everything... Ok so I'm somplaining. But my inner musing would have to wait until later, as my mother wasn't finished.

"Everyone knows that he, Frieza has an older brother, Cooler. And everyone knows that those two don't get along, at all."Once again, she was right. Frieza and Cooler could never see eye to eye for what ever reason. I just figured it was all about sibiling rivalry, but after hearing some of the horror stories about what they did to entire races out of anger at the other... It gave me the jitters, let's put it that way.

"Recently, there has been news that their relationship is getting worse. So much so that their father has forbidden them from fighting one another because they may end up killing more people than actually fighting each other. This has been proven already and they've nearly wiped out several races."

Ok, scartch the jitters. I was nearly shivering at this point. Wiping out an entire race almost, out of anger at your own flesh and blood? I know that sayans could be ruthless, but damn. I've never heard of or read about any sayan going a-wall like that. I dind't know it at the time, but I hadn't even hear the worst of it.

"My point is, we've gotten news from someone within the ginue force that they plan to go on and destroy a few planets. Particularly our and a few others."

Yep, I was on the verge of vomitting now. I couldn't beleive me ears. They were going to destroy our planet? How could they even know that this was tru? It was the ginue fore for crying out loud! Hell, a child was more reliable than those guys! My heart rate was rising faster than I liked, and I was having the darndest time trying to calm it down.

"Howeverm there is good news in this." Thank goodness, my father had the good news for once. "Frieza has intentions on taking a select few off the planet and having them on his ship personally. What the reasons are, I don't know and don't care. But i do know that you, your mother, tarble and I are all on that list. There are others, but I didn't get a chance to finish hearing it."

I replayed the list in my head several times before it hit me; there were a lot of important people that were missing from that list. Like Gohan, and King Vegeta, ang Gohan, and Goku, and Gohan and Chichi and Gohan. Had I already said Gohan? I did, because he's not on that list. I suppose my face portrayed the fears I held inside, because my mother abruptly held her hand up to stop whatever comment I might have made.

"Trunks listen. You're right about one thing, we don't know neccearily if this is true or not, but Zarbon is coming to let us know in a couple of hours what exactly going on. If he tells us that what we've heard is true, then there are a couple of things all of us need to understand."

They both tensed, I knew that there was more. Why was this day so fucking terrible? It was as if some higher being was just determined on making my life a living hell in a few short hours. But I tensed right along with them, ready to take the worst of it, or at least that's what I was telling myself.

"First, because I'm an omega, I still have to mate. Your mother and I aren't mated, she's an omega also. The only reason you were born is because I required an heir to the throne, as my father did. Over time, we fell in love, but that was not the base for your birth. If all this news is true, then when Frieza takes us, he will see to it that we are all mated or killed."

I was frozen, but with what I didn't know. I was just being used, that's the only reason I was born. I mean like, I figured that, but I would have preferred it if they'd told me that since birth instead of let me believe that up to this point. My head was starting to spin, really bad. I wanted to step outside for a bit, but I knew that was out of the question. So I just nodded and let him continue.

"Trunks." He looked me in the eye for the first time since I'd gotten in the room. "We won't have any choice in who we're being mated to. It really will be all up to Frieza. If we want any chance of our race surviving, we have to play along."

'Oh, so now they have a back up plan? Wow, this just keep getting better by the minute.' Thoughts like that one whizzed through my head, but I cleared them trying to listen intently.

"So here's what we were planning. Frieza and his entire race are stronger than all of the saiyans, that is true. However, there is something wrong with their race also, their all dying. No one knows why, there's some virus that's going around, and only people who can reach the final form of their race can survive, that mean only Cooler and Frieza are going to live. They will be the last ones. Now, when this is the case, there'll be nothing to stop them from trying to kill each other, which is where we and whatever saiyans are left, come in. We are going to attempt to kill them when they've banged each other to shit. Then when they're dead, we go and find another uninhabited planet, and start over again. "

I had to hand it to him, I was actually a little impressed with this whole set up. I knew my father couldn't be counted on for being very intelligent when it came to other things. But when it came to battle, or war, my father was all over it. But I was sure that some of the plan come from my mother, it had to. I opened my mouth to say something before my mother cut me off one last time.

"And lastly, it doesn't matter whether or not this is true or not. You can not tell anyone about this. I don't care who it is, you can't even tell King Vegeta. You have to keep it to yourself." Both of them were looking me dead in the eye, like they would kill me if I defied them. Funny as it was though, I believe them. While it was unheard of saiyans wiping out other races, it wasn't unheard of them killing their own children or parents or whatnot.

I nodded my head slowly to try and express that I understood. When they saw this, they both sat back down and let out big breaths, apparently finsihed. They looked at me, I assumed to see if I had anything to say, but I was speechless. I didn't know what I could say, with all this information, so much secrecy that not even the king could know. Was this technically a cout de' ta since we knew and weren't telling the king? Were we technically traitors? What if we got tried for possible treason? My head was on fire, a planet shattering head ache, and they seemed to notice this. Father gotup and left the room, his red cape following suit. Mother laid her haind on my back as she got up.

"Go to your room, relax and let all this sink in. We just didn't want you to be in the dark anymore, because soon, it may just be the three of us."

And with that she left me in the room, all alone. Alone to proccess these thoughts, but I wasn't about to right then and there. I quicly got up and burst the doors open. I flew like the wind to my room, thinking that I'd be safe there for awhile. Little did I know that my troubles really were only just begining.

A/N:

I am having so much fun writing this. In my head,I see it as a movie. I don't even see the words. It's so awesome. So please read over it, tell me what you think. I'm gonna add more to it I think. And I apologize for whatever spelling mistakes there may be. Any and all long time readers know I can't spell if the fate of the human race depended on it. So bye, and I'll see yal later!


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep never found him that night, and he so desperately wished for it. But his brain was still processing all the information that'd been delivered. Not being an alpha, being born for the sake of the throne, the whole planet being destroyed thing. It was a lot of important information that he didn't enjoy thinking about.

Sitting up from his bed, he tried to reason with himself. Being an omega wasn't all that bad, only if he got mated to someone stupid. Then that would be bad, but being an omega had more perks than being an alpha, to be frank. He could go places without being starred at, he would command more respect depending who he was mated to. He could fool around with anyone he wanted, in any sense that he wanted. And if his alpha was stupid, then he could dominate them with his body and mind, it wasn't that hard.

As far as being born for the sole purpose of being an heir thing, that didn't really bother him. Maybe he would have preferred to be told this when he was little, but that was about it. He figured as much when he was little, a lot of people did that, and not only for royalty. Also for businesses and other deals of such nature. Really, that didn't bother him, because they loved him now. And he loved them, and they let him know all this, that proves that they care.

But really, the entire planet being destroyed? Yeah, that didn't really bother him. The saiyans were a bit of an, how could he say, unruly race. Yeah, they were more powerful than most other races in that part of the know universe, but they acted as though that gave them the right to go about and do whatever it was that they pleased. And in a way they were right, with the food chain and all, but still! The planet Vegeta wasn't even their planet, they took it from some other race of alien. So they were the bad guys in a sense.

Looking around in his room, he realized that the only thing he was really mad about was-

A rapid knock at the door broke his train of thoughts and who ever it was didn't care to wait for his answer as the door opened quickly showing Zarbon behind it. Trunks's eyes widened and he gave a puzzled look.

"What are you doing in here at this hour?"

He rushed inside and quietly closed the door behind him. His cape bellowed behind him as he strode to Trunks' bed.

"Listen to me, I don't have a lot of time, and we need to get moving." He looked out the window at this, opening it only slightly before looking back to Trunks.

"What are you talking about? What's going on that we need to go somewhere?"

The look in his eyes turned more grim s time passed by before he just grabbed Trunks by the arm and tugged him towards the window. Trunks stumbled out of his bed and towards before harshly tugging on Zarbon's long braid.

"Tell me now or I pull it off." He'd never really do that, it was Zarbon who inspired him to let it grow out. And besides, he loved the way it looked and the color of it. But he knew how much Zarbon loved his hair, so if anyone or anything threatened it, he'd do anything they asked really. That's exactly what Zarbon did the second he felt the tug or more like yank, on his hair.

"OK, it's your parents. They were just informed of who it is you'll be mated to! It's Broly!" The grip on his hair vanished as Trunks's skin took on a much paler tone. He couldn't believe his ears, and for a while, he wouldn't.

'Broly? The insane sociopath who killed his own mother when he was a little boy?! That's the guy they're having me mate to?!'

His whole body shook at the thought, fear creeping up his spine faster than the chills were. He felt the tugging again only to see Zarbon pulling him towards the window.

"Come on, we don't have much time. Paragus is being informed right now, and the second that Broly finds out, he's going to chase you down."

They didn't waste too much time talking after that. Trunks brought a few things along with him before they hurried 0out and into the night. Along the way, Zarbon explained that their parents had it arranged for him to leave the planet and go to base on another planet that was only known by the royal family and a few select others. While there, Gohan and a few others would meet him there, and that if they didn't, then he'd be on his own.

When they finally reached his ship, Zarbon stopped him for a moment. He held his shoulders and looked him deep in the eye.

"Trunks, I love you like my own son, but know this: Broly will come looking for me, he's going to find out that I sent you away. I may even end up getting killed, but no matter what, you cannot lose faith. You have to keep running, don't stop, not until your parents find you, do you understand?!"

Trunks's eyes were watering by this point, he was so confused. He didn't even get a chance to see his parents again. What if last night was the last time he'd get to see them? No, he couldn't think that. He had to be positive, they'd worked so hard for him to get this far. There was no way in hell he was going to let them all down now. Hugging Zarbon for what felt like may be the last time, he quickly climbed into his ship, entered the coordinates before it took off. He looked at the planet as it became farther and farther away, thinking of what he was going to do if his parents really didn't make it. Looking at the screen next to his head, he saw that it would be a few days before he reached his destination, and that was if there were no asteroid fields or anything of the sort. Laying his head back, he tried to rest his head and close his eyes as exhaustion finally took over.

BROLY POV

'That noise... There's a good chance that was Trunks leaving, too late to try and catch him now. I should go to his room, perhaps I'll find something leading to his whereabouts.'

He'd been in the castle, looking for his soon to be mates room when he heard the loud boom of a ship leaving. When his father told him it was Trunks, he nearly blew up with excitement, but only on the inside. So long he'd waited to be with Trunks, and now he was guaranteed to have him... Legally anyway. But he wasn't stupid, he knew his parents wouldn't allow him even a chance to get close to him. Ever since they were children, ever since that first encounter, everyone had forcefully kept them apart. But if he really wanted Trunks, he would have went after him a long time ago, but curiosity had gotten the best of him at the time. He knew that one day, fate would have them together, they'd bonded when they first met. No matter what anyone did, their instincts would lead them to one another. But he could consider these things at another time.

Turning down one last corridor, he could smell him the most in this room. Not even caring about the way it would look, he kicked the door open, breaking one of them off the hinges. He rolled his eye back into his head, the smell was overpowering here, but it was still just the after math of what he actually smelled like. As he looked around the room, he noted the window being open, most likely from when he ran away. As he progressed into the room, something threw his nose off. It was that sickening smell... The smell of...

"Zarbon..." That bastard, he'd been the one that'd warned Trunks. He knew there was no way Trunks could have know before hand, but was hoping it'd be Tarble. Not that he liked the kid, but he didn't' hate him as much as he did Zarbon. The man was so close to Trunks, and he couldn't even understand why. As his irritation grew, he could feel his energy rise. He didn't even try to contain it, he encouraged the rage and power. Screaming, his power raised tremendously, a small explosion ensued, destroying the room.

Slowly floating out of the hole that was once a room, he scanned the area for Zarbon's power level. But he didn't have to look very far, for in the direction of the ship docks, there was Zarbon, looking completely fear struck. Instanttransmision was his friend as he was now directly in front of Zarbon, looming over him. The look in his eyes were murderous, and that's exactly what he had plans on doing, after he got the information of course. Zarbon simply stared back, in shock and fear, until a fist landed swiftly in his gut. So much power behind one punch, Zarbon coughed up blood before his neck was violently grabbed by the now super saiyan. Broly already had a low tolerance for the man, and even lower one when it came to something concerning Trunks.

"The boy, where has he gone?"

Zarbon was still catching his breath at this point, but Broly had already lost his patience and punched a second and third time in the gut. This time, he could feel some bones giving way under his might. But he wouldn't ask again, Zarbon knew he was coming, and he knew what Broly could and would do to him. It didn't even matter weather or not he answered his question, he'd still kill him. Tightening the hold on his throat, he looked Zarbon in the eye. He saw the determination, but was unable to deal the last blow, for someone behind had come to save Zarbon.

"I think that will be quite enough Broly." The slightly feminine voice irritated him, but he needed Frieza if he hoped to find Trunks anytime soon. Turning, he still held Zarbon in his grasp, who at this point had nearly fallen unconscious. Frieza saw this, and smiled.

"The rumors were right, you don't waste time when it comes to getting something you want." Turning serious, he looked past Broly into the night sky. "Leave Zarbon alone Broly, your mates' ship will be found in only a few minutes, as he hasn't gotten very far. Then I can send you in one of my faster ships to retrieve him. How does that sound?"

Broly clicked his tongue in disgust before violently throwing Zarbon down towards the ground below. It wasn't an alarmingly height, only about 700 feet in the air, he'd live. He breathed deeply for a few moments before lowering his power again. While he could easily power up, the headband his father put on him throbbed every time he did. It was uncomfortable, so until he found Trunks, he keep off the power for awhile.

Floating past Frieza slowly, he uttered a single sentence.

"I'm heading towards my ship right now."

And like that, he was off towards the ship that Frieza promised. There was no way in hell Broly was going to let anyone, even Frieza, keep him from his mate now. As the cold night air hit his face, thoughts of his mate clouded his mind and put him into a calming trance like state.

A/N

Hey guys! I'm loving this story, and I hope you are. Although, I feel like I did the whole POV thing wrong in this chapter. But I like it, so I'm going to keep it. Unless you guys tell me that you hate so much that you're going to puke, it'll stay where it's at. Once again, I apologize for any grammar errors. I'm not the best speller in the world, nor the best English writer. Although I did get a high score on my FSA Reading and Writing, lol. So, I'll be posting the next chapter soon. And look out for my surveys soon, they'll be the deciding factors in what happens to some of my stories. Laters!


End file.
